The Battle Of The Bellas
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Brie Bella's life is collapsing around her. Not only is she feuding with her sister Nikki but now she is having marital problems with Daniel Bryan. When she turns to an unlikely source for comfort what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Brie Bella was so confused and alone. Not only was her sister Nikki turning into someone she didn't even know anymore, but now her marriage was beginning to suffer. Lately Brie and Daniel had slowly been drifting apart. They hadn't spent a lot of time together since his injury. It was all coming to much for Brie. She was in the Divas Locker Room getting ready for the show when Nikki came in.

"Well if it isn't Nikki's trashy sister." Nikki said.

"Must you do this every week Nicole?"

"What about what you've done to me our entire lives?"

"I've never been anything but a loving, supportive sister to you."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" "Stephanie's been more of a sister to me then you ever have been."

"Stephanie?"

"She treats me with the respect I deserve."

"What has happened to you Nikki?"

"I'm looking out for me for a change." "You know like you've always done." She left.

Nikki went to John's locker room.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"Wait till you see what I have planned for Brie tonight." "Stephanie's allowing me to make another match."

"Nikki maybe you should back off."

"Why?"

"I think Brie's had enough."

"Enough?" "I had to suffer for weeks and weeks." "While she was off on her little vacation."

"You know she didn't mean you any harm."

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Baby, you know I love you." "I just think enough is enough."

"It's not enough John." "It's nowhere near enough." She left.

After another unfair match Brie was in the back sitting at a table. She'd just competed in a five on one handicap match, where Nikki ended up pinning her. Brie decided to call Daniel.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi." What's up?"

"I'm just having a really bad night."

"That sucks." "Hey can I call you back?" "I wanna finish this book."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

"Hi Brie." John said sitting down to her.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really." "I don't understand what's going on with Nikki." "It's like she's a whole other person."

"I've noticed the changes to." "She's cold and vindictive now." "She never used to be like that."

"I know." "It's so frustrating." "I don't know what to do." She said starting to cry. John hugged her.

"It's ok Brie." "Ssh it's alright."

**There's the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brie was on her way home. She was hoping she and Daniel spending some time together would get them out of there funk. She pulled in the driveway.

"I'm home." She said as she came through the door.

"Hi." Daniel said. She sat down next to him on the couch. They kissed. "How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"The guys said to tell you hi."

"I'm gonna run to the health food store." "Do you want anything?"

"Now?" "I just got here."

"I'm hungry."

"Daniel I've had a bad week."

"We'll talk when I get back."

"Daniel please."

"I won't be but fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Brie sighed. The one person she would turn to hated her. Fifteen minutes later Daniel came back. He put the things he bought in the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"I thought we were gonna talk." Brie said.

"I'm actually really tired." "Rain check?"

"Ok."

John had just walked through the door from working out.

"I'm home." John said. John went into the living room. Nikki was watching Summerslam on the WWE Network. "Nikki, what are you doing?"

"Watching the best part of Summerslam." "The bitch didn't even see it coming."

"You shouldn't talk about your sister like that."

"She deserves it."

"Nikki no matter what your issue is with her, she's still your sister."

"Not anymore."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"You need to get over it."

"You just don't understand."

"I understand that Brie used to be your best friend." "Now, I don't even know."

"John, let's not talk about her alright?"

"That seems to be all you do lately."

"I can't believe you don't support me."

"Nikki when this first started I shrugged it off as sibling rivalry." "That's normal but this has gotten completely out of hand." "You and Brie need to work this out."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't."

"I'm going upstairs." He went upstairs.

Two nights later John was at the arena. He was in catering getting a coffee. Brie appeared beside him.

"Hi Brie." John said. "How are you?"

"Well I just went through Nikki's latest onslaught of torture."

"I'm sorry about that." "I really am." "It least you still have Daniel."

"Well to tell you the truth we've been having problems lately."

"What's wrong?" "Sorry it's none of my business."

"No." "It's ok." "It just seems like ever since his injury we're starting to drift from each other." "He seems distant." "The other day I wanted to talk to him because I've been stressed out with Nikki and everything." "First he left to go to the store, then when he came back he blew me off." "We never did talk."

"Well if you ever wanna talk you can always talk to me."

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

"I know." "I have to go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Brie and Nikki's birthday. Everyone was at the hotel getting ready to go to the arena. Brie bought Nikki a birthday card. She went to go give it to her. She knocked on the door of Nikki's room. John answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Is Nikki here?"

"Yeah." John stepped away from the door. Nikki appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"What?" Nikki said rudely.

"Happy birthday." Brie said.

"It would be if I didn't have to share it with you."

"I bought you a card." Nikki took it and opened it. Glued inside was a picture of Brie and Nikki when they were babies. Nikki looked at it for a few seconds then tore it up and through it back at Brie.

"Bye." She shut the door and sat on the couch.

"Why did you do that?" John asked.

"I don't want anything from that bitch."

"Nikki she's obviously reaching out to you."

"Well she can keep reaching I won't be there." "You're still taking me out to dinner tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I can't wait." "I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Alright."

Later that night at the arena John went and found Brie. He found her in an abandoned hallway sitting on a crate with her head down.

"Brie." He said. She looked up.

"Hi." She said sadly.

"Cheer up."

"That's hard to do."

"I know." "Happy birthday." He said taking a card out of his back pocket.

"What's this?"

"I know you and Nikki are having problems but we're still friends." She took it and opened it up. She smiled sat it down next to her and started to cry. "Come here." John hugged her. "It's ok."

"How can Nikki just rip the card I gave her?" She said through her tears.

"I know." "That was wrong."

"I'm sorry." "Whatever I did I'm sorry."

"I know."

"And." She said sniffling. "I think Daniel forgot my birthday."

"What?"

"I talked to him earlier and he didn't say a thing about it."

"I'm sure he'll call you."

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes. "I must look pathetic." "Anyway thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "At least someone remembered."

"You're welcome." "You're not pathetic you're just going through a rough time."

"I'm glad I have you to talk to."

"It's no problem."

"I figured you would be on Nikki's side."

"You know I love her but she's being ridiculous with this." "I have a match." "Will you be alright if I go?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Brie kept her cell phone with her all night. When she went back to the hotel she fell asleep with it in her hand.

The next morning she woke up and started getting ready for the day. She was just getting out the shower when her cell phone started to ring. She wrapped a towel around herself, came out and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Happy birthday." Daniel said.

"That was yesterday Daniel." She said angrily. "Today's the twenty-second."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh shit, it is." "I'm sorry."

"How could you forget something like my birthday?"

"I didn't forget I just got the days mixed up."

"So even after talking to me yesterday nothing clicked?" "I don't feel like talking to you right now." "Bye." She hung up put her hands to her face and started to cry. Everything was overwhelming her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight Raw was in Washington. Brie was glad she wouldn't have to stay at a hotel. Although she and Daniel had been bickering ever since he forgot her birthday. Not to mention the problems she was still having with Nikki. Daniel was at a therapy session so Brie went out for a coffee. She got her coffee and was sitting at a table.

"Hey." She heard. She looked up and saw John.

"Hey."

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure." He sat down.

"How are you today?"

"Alright I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just Nikki, and Daniel did forget my birthday."

"He did?"

"Yeah he called me the next day and wished me happy birthday."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"No offense but what a dickhead."

"None taken." "We're still kind of arguing about it."

"I don't blame you." "Nikki would've killed me if I would've forgotten."

"I know." "I mean you remembered my birthday."

"Well it was kind of hard not to." "It's the same day as Nikki's."

"Yeah but still." "Where is she?"

"At an autograph signing."

"Oh."

"Well I gotta go but I'll see you at work."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Nikki and John had just returned from the show. They were at the hotel.

"Did you see what I had done to Brie tonight?"

"Yes Nikki." John said annoyed.

"What John?"

"You've been talking about it all night like it was the greatest thing ever."

"It was."

"It was cruel and mean."

"It was hilarious."

"Ok fine." "You think it was hilarious." "Can we drop it now?"

"What's your problem?"

"You're obsessed Nikki." "You're always talking about what you've done to Brie or what you're gonna do." "Give it a rest."

"I'm sorry." "Can I make it up to you?" She asked smiling.

"I'm not in the mood." "I'm going out." He left.

Brie walked through the door.

"I'm home." Brie said.

"Hi." Daniel said.

"I have a headache."

"Want an aspirin?"

"No." "What a night."

"Yeah I know the situation with Nikki sucks right now."

"You have no idea."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Fine."

"What?"

"Nothing Daniel." "Goodnight." Brie left.

John pulled into an all night donut shop. He went in and ordered a donut. As he turned around to find a seat, he spotted Brie sitting in a booth eating her donut. He went over to her.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." John said jokingly.

"Hi John."

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah." He sat down.

"Did you and Daniel have a fight?"

"Yeah." "You and Nikki to?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so frustrated with him right now."

"I know the feeling."

"I don't know how much more I can take John." "Not just with Nikki, with everything."

"Don't sell yourself short." "I can tell you're a strong person." "Don't lose that quality."

"Thanks." She said smiling. "It's nice to hear words of encouragement for a change."

"It's nice to see you smile for a change."

John walked Brie to her car.

"Thanks for walking me to my car." Brie said.

"No problem." She dropped her keys. They both bent down to pick them up and bumped heads.

"Ow!" They both said.

"That hurt." Brie said. "This time I'll get them."

"Ok." Brie picked up her keys.

"It's late." "I should go."

"Yeah." "Be careful."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Brie went home and changed. Daniel was asleep. She got in bed. Her text tone on her cell phone went off. The message read.

Did you make it home? – John

Yes I did. – Brie

Good. It was nice talking to you tonight. – John

It was nice talking to you to. – Brie

Goodnight Brie. – John

Goodnight John. – Brie


	5. Chapter 5

John was just finishing a workout in the hotel gym. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." Brie said. "Is Nikki with you?"

"No."

"You said I could talk to you anytime."

"Yeah." "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't know who else to turn to." "Normally I'd call Nikki but given our situation, that's not a good idea."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I'm thinking about asking Daniel for a separation."

"Really?" "Have things gotten that bad?"

"It seems like every day we drift further and further apart." "What do you think?" "Am I being stupid?"

"I don't think so." "I think if you think that's best you should talk to Daniel about it."

"I don't want to do this but he's not the same person anymore."

"I know what you're going through." "When I started having problems in my marriage I went through the same thing."

"I knew you'd understand."

"Sure I do."

"I just don't know if or when I'm gonna do it." "I'm so stressed out."

"I know." "Sleep on it if you need to."

"I will."

"I gotta go but I'll see you at work later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Nikki went into John's locker room.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi." They kissed. She smiled

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I can't." "You'll get mad."

"Just tell me."

"I was smiling because of what I have planned for Brie."

"How much longer is this gonna go on?"

"I knew you would do that."

"Nikki it's been weeks." "Give Brie a break."

"I can't believe you're on her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side." "It's just time for this to stop." Nikki left without saying a word.

Two days later Brie went home. She walked through the door. Daniel came down the stairs.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Daniel we need to talk."

"I'd like to but I can't right now."

"Every time I wanna talk you're to busy."

"We'll talk later."

"No Daniel now."

"Ok what?"

"I think we should separate for awhile."

"Why?"

"To reevaluate our relationship."

"What would we be reevaluating?"

"Well for you it would be your life and whether or not you still want me in it."

"Still want you in it?" "Brie, I love you."

"Yeah?" "Well these last couple of months it's been really hard for me to tell." "I don't want our marriage to completely fall apart." "So I think we should give this separation thing a try."

"I'm not gonna get divorce papers in the mail in a few days am I?"

"No this is only a separation." "I don't want to get a divorce." "That's why I'm doing this." "Hopefully over time we can work out our problems."

"Where will you stay?"

"My mom's condo in LA."

"There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this?"

"No." "Whatever you said now would just be words to keep me from leaving." "I think time apart will do us some good."

"Ok." "If this is really what you want."

"It is." "I'm gonna go pack." She went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Brie was settling in to her mother's condo. Today was her day off. She thought it would be a good day to relax and think about things. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Be said.

"Hi." Her mother Kathy said.

"Hi mom."

"Settling in ok?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there." "I miss Daniel but I'm hoping this time apart will get our relationship back on track."

"Have you spoken to your sister?"

"No."

"Why?

"Mom, you know how she's been lately." "I can't talk to her."

"I hate seeing the two of you like this." "I wish you would work it out."

"Don't think I haven't tried?"

"I know how this must be for you."

"It sucks." "On the positive side I have a really good friend who's helping me through it."

"That's good."

"I have to go mom."

"Ok." "Try to stay strong."

"I'll try."

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too mom."

The next evening Brie was at the arena. She was all dressed to compete and standing in the middle of the ring. She wasn't to surprised when she heard Nikki's music hit. With a microphone in hand Nikki made her way down to the ring.

"Brie." Nikki said. "Before I announce your opponents tonight, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." "I heard through the grapevine that last week you and Daniel decided to separate." "Not even a year of marriage and already you're having problems." "That shows the kind of wife you are." Nikki said smirking. Brie got a microphone.

"Yes." "Daniel and I are having some problems but you what?" "At least I'm married unlike you." "I'm not some pathetic, husband hungry, loser who constantly begs her boyfriend to marry her." Nikki was angry. She shoved Brie hard. Brie shoved her back. Nikki took Brie down at the legs. They rolled around on the mat smacking each other and pounding each others heads into the mat. Security came and broke it up.

Later on in the back Brie was in catering drinking a water. John came up to her.

"Hi." Brie said.

"Hi."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No why?"

"All that stuff I said about how Nikki's not married." "I'm sorry."

"No." "It's fine don't worry about it."

"I know that marriage is a sensitive subject for you." "I had no right to bring it up."

"It's alright."

"Ok."

"How are you with everything that's happened?"

"You mean separating from Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hanging in there."

"Good." "Have you guys talked at all?"

"We talked on the phone a few times." "I think this will work."

"I hope for your sake it does."

"John I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"You've been there for me through some pretty rough times recently." "I don't know what I would done without you."

"No problem." She hugged him. "You'll be happy again Brie." "I know it."

"You're a good friend."

"So are you."

"I have match." He said letting her go. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

John was at his hotel room. Stephanie Mcmahon had given Nikki the day off. John's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Nikki said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I'll be watching the show tonight."

"Good."

"My only regret is I won't be there to torture Brie."

"Nikki please don't start."

"What?" "It's fun."

"It's not fun to torture another human being."

"Maybe not to you."

"I'm not talking about this."

"Fine."

"Fine." "I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. John sighed not knowing how much more he could take.

Later that night at the arena Brie went out for her match. During certain matches Stephanie would come out and have a computer pick peoples opponents at random. Her music came on. She had a microphone.

"I think the audience would like to see an inter-gender tag team match." Stephanie said. "So Paige let's see who your tag team partner will be." It cut to the titantron and it started going through WWE Superstars really fast. It landed on Randy Orton. He came out. "Ok Brie let's see who your tag team partner will be." The same process started. It landed on John Cena. He came out.

The match was going on. Brie just hit Paige with her running knee. She went for the cover. Randy came in picked Brie up by her hair and threw her backwards. John came in and they start hitting each other back and forth John threw Randy outside the ring and went after him. Brie was getting back to her feet and so was Paige. Paige was going for the Rampaige. Brie counted into the Bella Buster and got the three count.

John and Brie went to the back they were in catering alone.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah why?"

"When Randy got you it looked like he hurt you."

"He did a little but I'll be alright." "You know tonight's the first time in a long time I actual had fun at work."

"Good I'm glad."

"Not to mention I had a great partner."

"So did I." "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say looked almost happy."

"Pretty close." "Partly do to a good friend of mine." She said smiling. John hugged her. She hugged him back. They looked at each other. He kissed her. After a few seconds she kissed him back. A few seconds later they broke the kiss.

"Oh my god." John said shocked by what they had just done. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean- I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." "You're Nikki's boyfriend I shouldn't have- I have to go." She walked away.

Brie went into the Divas Locker Room. She was alone

_"Oh my god." Brie thought. "What's wrong with me?" "I just kissed my sister's boyfriend." "I'm married." What have I done?"_


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two days since Brie and John had kissed. They hadn't talked since then. Everyone was at the arena for Raw. Brie was in catering. John came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." They went into an abandoned hallway.

"First off I apologize again."

"Me to."

"Did you tell Daniel?"

"No." "Did you tell Nikki?"

"No."

"Do you think we should?"

"No." "It was just a one time thing." "A mistake."

"I agree."

"We both know nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Right."

"Nothing has to be weird."

"It can be like nothing ever happened."

"Sounds good."

"So we're in agreement?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad we talked." "I feel better."

"Me to."

"I gotta go but I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Nikki went out to the ring. She had an older-looking unidentified man in a suit with her. She got a microphone.

"Brie." She said. "I have something for you." "Please come out here." Brie came out. "Brie this man is Evan Tyrell." "He is a divorce lawyer." "Since we all know you won't work it out with that goat-faced troll you call a husband." "I figured I'd give you a head start." Brie smacked Nikki in the face. Nikki scurried away up the ramp.

Later on Nikki and John had just went back to the hotel.

"That bitch." Nikki said. "I can't believe she hit me."

"Nikki please."

"What I can't believe you're not more angry over this." "Wait till next week." "I'll get her back."

"Enough already." "Nicole I love you but this is to much."

"What are you talking about?"

"This new cold vindictive attitude of yours, your obsession with Brie." "I can't take it anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's over." "At least until you get your priorities straight."

"John I love you."

"I know but lately you seem to love the idea of torturing Brie more then loving me."

"John please."

"I'm sorry but you need to work on yourself first." "I'm gonna go change rooms." He grabbed his bags and opened the door. He looked back at Nikki. "You shouldn't let yourself be consumed by hate." "This is where it leaves you." He left.


	9. Chapter 9

Brie was in the Divas Locker Room getting ready for her match. Ever since John broke up with her Nikki had been even more vicious in her punishment towards Brie. Brie thought she was being put through hell before but during the last three weeks she was learning the true meaning of the word. Tonight Brie was going to be in a eight on one handicap match. Natalya came in.

"Hi Brie." Natalya said.

"Hi Nattie."

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess." "I'm sick of this."

"I don't blame you." "How are things going with Daniel?"

"We're still having problems but we're still trying to work things out."

"That's good."

"Nattie can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Lately I've been finding myself attracted to someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah.

"Who?"

"That's not important." "We've just become really good friends over the last couple months." "It's not that I want to be with him or anything." "I'm just attracted to him."

"You'd never act on your attraction would you?"

"Of course not, I'm married." "Other then something that happened a month ago, nothing happened."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." "I've said to much." "I gotta go."

The next morning Brie was getting ready for her day. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Daniel said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine." "You?"

"Fine." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"You're going to be in San Diego tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah."

"How about I come out there and we have dinner and talk?"

"Ok."

"Great." "I gotta go." "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Brie was at the arena. She went to John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." He said from the other side Brie went in. "Hi."

"Hi." She said sitting down on the couch.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you what I think is some great news."

"What?"

"Daniel and I have a date tomorrow." "He coming to San Diego tomorrow night. "He wants to talk."

"That's great."

"I know I shouldn't expect to much but I'm hoping this starts the road to reconciliation."

"I hope it does." "You deserve it." "You'll have to let me know how it goes."

"I will." "I have to go." "See you later.

The next night after the show, Brie went back to the hotel and did her make-up. She put on Daniel's favorite dress and went to the restaurant they agreed to meet at. Three hours later Brie was still waiting for Daniel. She'd called his cell phone several times and it went straight to voicemail She waited another half hour before she decided to go back to the hotel. She went to John's room and knocked on the door. He knew something was wrong the second he saw her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. She went in and sat down.

"He stood me up." She said tearfully.

"What?" He said sitting down next to her.

"I waited at the restaurant for three and a half hours like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." She started crying harder. John hugged her. "Ssh it's ok." "Don't cry."

"I'm a failure as a sister and as a wife." She said sniffling.

"No you're not." "You're great."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"If it's any consolation you look beautiful."

"I wish Daniel was more like you." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He broke it.

"Brie-

"Ssh." She kissed him again. He kissed her back. Slowly became more passionate. They stood up and went into the bedroom. She took off his shirt. He unzipped her dress. She took it off. They kissed again. He sat on the bed pulling her with him. She was straddling him. She slowly kissed him down his body and undid his jeans. When she came back up to him slid into him and slowly started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Brie." He groaned. She bent down and they kissed. They started moving faster. "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh." John sat up and took off her bra. He kissed her in the center of her chest. "Ohhh John." She moaned. He laid her down underneath him and slipped back inside her moving fast. "John, oh god, oh yes." They kissed. John groaned. "Ohhh, mmm, ohhh, my, John." She moaned giving in. "God Brie." He groaned giving in.

They were catching there breath.

"Wow." Brie said.

"Right back to you."

"I haven't had sex lately."

"Me either not in about six weeks."

"You and Nikki weren't…

"No we stopped." "Do you wanna stay?"

"Yeah." She kissed him. "Thank you." "I feel a lot better." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning John woke up. He looked at Brie who was still asleep. The reflection of the sun shone on her wedding ring. John looked at it. This was the first time he'd ever knowingly slept with a married woman. She opened her eyes.

"Hi." Brie said

"Hi."

"I guess we should talk about last night."

"Yeah." "I guess we should."

"It can't happen again."

"Absolutely not." "I mean you're married." "It shouldn't have happened once."

"No it shouldn't have." "Just because I'm mad at Daniel was no excuse."

"Don't blame yourself." "We both got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah." "It was nice though." She said smiling.

"Yes it was." "Really nice." He said smiling back.

"Thank you." "You really did make me feel better."

"Good." "I'm glad."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't." "That goes without saying."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Ok." "I'll see you at work."

"Alright." "Would you um…

"Yeah." He covered his eyes. She collected her clothes that were on the bedroom floor and went out into the living room. She put on her dress.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After Brie left John showered and changed his clothes to go work out in the hotel gym. He was working out. He couldn't stop thinking about Brie and last night.

_"Last night." John thought. "She was so amazing." "What am I doing?" "Get a grip John." She's married and she's your friend." "Last night was a one time thing and that's the end of it."_

Everyone flew to Colorado for another show. Daniel had been calling Brie all day. She finally shut off her phone. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Later that night Brie was in the Divas Locker Room getting ready for another round of torture from Nikki. Brie couldn't stop thinking about last night either. Without knowing it she smiled. She and Natalya were in the Divas Locker Room alone.

"You must've had a good time with Daniel last night." Natalya said breaking her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Well you're smiling." "There must be some reason."

"Daniel never showed up last night."

"Really?"

"The asshole stood me up."

"Why?"

"I don't know." "He's been calling me all day." "I haven't answered." "I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"So why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"It has something to do with that guy, doesn't it?"

"No."

"Come on Brie." "You can trust me."

"You're sworn to secrecy."

"I won't say a word." "I swear."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "I slept with my friend last night."

"What?" "Brie."

"I know." "He was just being so nice and so sweet and it just happened."

"Are you sure he's not just using you for sex?"

"No." "John would never-

"John?"

"Oh shit." "I can't mean to say that."

"Brie, not John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Brie do you realize what you're doing?" "This is Nikki's ex-boyfriend."

"I know." "It's not helping that I liked it." "I really liked it."

"Brie you're married."

"I know." "I still love Daniel." "I'm just so angry at him right now."

"You have to stop it now."

"I've already stopped it."

Later that night Brie was in the trainers room alone. She had an ice pack on her lower back. She'd been thrown into the barricade half a dozen times during her match. John appeared in the doorway. He'd just finished his match

"Hi." Brie said.

"Hi." He went into the room and up to the bed Brie was sitting on. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I'll be alright."

"This has got to stop it's not fair to you."

"Yeah but what can I do?" "Thanks for being so concerned." She hugged him.

"I hate seeing you in pain." "You don't deserve that." He knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her. She kissed him back.

John's hotel room was still and quiet. That was until he and Brie came through the door. As soon as the door closed they were kissing. They went straight for the bedroom. Within seconds they were naked and on the bed. He slipped inside her going slow at first careful not to hurt Brie's back. It'd been going on for about two hours.

"Harder." Brie said breathlessly.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm." They kissed. He started moving faster. "John." She moaned.

"Brie." He groaned.

"Ohhh my god, yes, John." She moaned giving in.

"Oh shit." He groaned giving in.

They kissed. Brie laid on John's chest.

"Can I stay?" Brie asked.

"Of course."

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight bab-um Brie."

John fell asleep that night holding a woman he was really starting to care about. He cared about her even before they started having sex but now it was on a much deeper level.

The next morning Brie woke up. John wasn't there but he left a note on his pillow. Brie picked it up. It read.

Dear Brie,

I had an autograph signing this morning and I didn't want to wake you. You looked to peaceful. I'm sure I'll see you later.

John

Brie went back to her room, showered and put on fresh clothes. Two hours later there was a knock at her door. She opened it shocked to see Daniel standing there with flowers.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel said. "I know it looks bad." "I can explain."

"You have thirty seconds."


	11. Chapter 11

Brie was standing at the door waiting for Daniel's answer.

"My flight got canceled." Daniel said.

"That's your excuse for standing me up?" "Bye." She went to shut the door. He put his hand on it.

"I tried to call you and tell you yesterday." "You didn't answer the phone."

"It didn't occur to you to call me when you at the airport?"

"My phone was dead." "I would never intentionally stand you up." "Come on." "You know me better then that."

"I waited at the restaurant for three and a half hours Daniel."

"I know." "I'm so sorry." "Please let me make it up to you tonight." "I'll pick you up at the arena and we'll go out to dinner." "Please."

"You better not be late."

"I won't." "I promise."

"Ok." "I'll ride with Nattie." "You are one minute late don't bother talking to me again."

"I will not be late."

"Ok."

"Here take the flowers."

"Ok." She took them. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Not yet."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Brie was going with Natalya to the arena.

"I have another date with Daniel tonight." Brie said.

"You finally talked to him huh?"

"He showed up at my door."

"What was his excuse for standing you up?"

"He said his flight was canceled and he would've called me but his phone was dead." "I don't know if I believe that a hundred percent." "He begged me for another chance for dinner and I caved."

"What about the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

"You and John."

"There is no me and John."

"So nothing else has happened?"

"Well…

"Brie?"

"We had sex last night."

"Not good."

"Well you had to be there."

"Brie."

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah." "I thought you said after the one time, that was going to be the last time."

"I intended for it to be." "He came to see me in the trainers room." "He was worried about me." "I hugged him." "He kissed me and I guess passion got the better of us."

"Passion?" "There shouldn't be any passion between the two of you."

"I know."

"Brie, do you like John?"

"Honestly, I don't know, maybe." "He always there for me and he listens to me and that's nice."

"There's a word for this Brie." "It's called an affair."

"An affair?" She laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." "John and I aren't having an affair." "In order to have an affair emotions have to be involved."

"You don't count sex as emotional?"

"Most people don't."

"So you don't care about John at all?"

"Yes I care about him but I don't love him or anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "I know it doesn't seem like it but despite everything I love Daniel."

"So it's just a sexual attraction you feel with John?"

"No." "Yes." "I don't know."

"I know you don't."

After the show Brie went out with Daniel. They were at dinner.

"You look beautiful tonight." Daniel said.

"Thank you."

"I know things have been really tough for you at work and I haven't been helping with my attitude." "I want to change."

"That would be great if you did but right now it's just words."

"Well I'll prove it." "Let's talk."

"About what?"

"Anything you want."

They'd spent the next hour talking.

Daniel walked Brie back to her room.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight." Daniel said. "I know we still have a lot to work on."

"Yeah."

"Can I have a kiss now please?"

"Yes." "You've earned it." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next night at the arena Brie went to John's locker room. The door was cracked open. Brie knocked on it. John looked up from putting on his kneepads.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "I looked for you last night."

"I left right after the show." "I went out with Daniel."

"Really?"

"He apologized and explained."

"How did it go?"

"Ok." "He says he wants to change but I don't know what to believe." She sat down next to John and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The night before last."

"Oh."

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I didn't exactly tell you to stop." "That has to be the last time."

"I know."

"What are you gonna do on your days off?"

"Nothing I'm just going home."

"I wish I had somewhere to go." "I really don't wanna go to my mom's condo alone."

"You can come home with me." "You can stay in one of the guestrooms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "There's plenty to do in Tampa."

"Ok but let's not tell anyone." "They'll get the wrong idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Brie and John had just walked through the door of John's house. They were going to be there for the next three days.

"Well we're here." John said. "You can pick any of the guestrooms you want."

"Ok."

"Is there any special you would like for dinner?"

"You don't have to go through any trouble."

"It would be no trouble at all."

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine. "

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go find a room."

Two hours later John was getting ready to leave. He stood in the doorway of the room Brie picked.

"I'm gonna go to the gym." John said.

"Ok."

"Help yourself to anything you want." "Want me to leave my keys to my other car?"

"No that's ok."

"Alright." "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Ok."

Two hours later John came back.

"I'm home Brie." John said. He went upstairs. John was in the hall. Brie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet.

"Hi."

"Hi." John cleared his throat.

"When did it you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Ok."

Later that night John was making dinner. He went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Brie dinner." He called up.

"I'll be right down." A few minutes later she came down. "That smells great."

"Go ahead and sit down." "It'll be ready in a minute."

"Ok." She sat down. A few minutes later John brought there plates.

"You do eat meat right?"

"Yeah." "What kind of chicken is this?"

"It's onion chicken." "You've never had it before?"

"No." She took a bite. "It delicious."

"I figured you'd like it."

When they finished there meal Brie got up and started collecting the dishes.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Well you cooked so I'm doing the dishes."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." "It's only fair."

"Ok."

Brie was standing at the sink doing the dishes. John stood beside her.

"You wash and I dry." He said.

"Ok." "John thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem at all."

"I'm having fun."

"I'm glad."

After they finished the dishes they went into the living room and sat on the couch. They were talking.

"John I have a question if you don't mind." Brie said.

"Alright."

"It's about your ex-wife."

"Ok."

"What went wrong with that?" "I mean you seem like a great guy." "I don't get it."

"Well Liz just couldn't handle the lifestyle I had." "I was on the road a lot and she grew to hate and resent me because of it." "It sucked because I really did love her." "I just couldn't live like that anymore."

"It sucks for people to change in a relationship."

"Yeah."

"Like with me and Daniel." "I love him." "I do."

"But?"

"But during our separation I've been thinking a lot about whether I can spend the rest of life with him or not." "Especially if he can emotionally abandon me when I need him most." "It's hard to explain."

"I think I know what you mean." "You're at a crossroads in your life and your trying to figure which way to go."

"Sort of."

"Wow." John said looking at the clock on the wall. "It's three in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we got caught up in conversation."

"I guess."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John was laying in bed. He was thinking about Brie.

_"Every day I feel closer and closer to her." John thought. "All she can ever be is my friend." "I know I shouldn't be around her because I don't want my feelings for her develop anymore then they already have." "Daniel doesn't deserve her."_


	13. Chapter 13

The next day John woke up. He got dressed and went downstairs. He could smell food cooking. He went into the kitchen. Brie was standing at the stove. She looked over her shoulder at John.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning."

"I'm making us breakfast."

"You didn't have to."

"I don't mind." She said turning back to the stove.

"What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs and toast." "I already made coffee."

"I'm gonna go get the paper."

"I got it for you already." She said pointing to a spot on the table.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Sit down." "It's almost done."

A few minutes later Brie brought there plates to the table. Jon took a bite of his.

"This is really good." He said.

"Thank you."

"After breakfast I'm gonna go to the gym." "Wanna come?"

"Sure." "I could use a good work out."

After breakfast they went to the gym. They were both working out. Brie was doing squats.

"Spread your legs apart more." John said.

"What?" He went over put his hand on her inner thigh and moved her leg about two inches.

"You get better lift that way."

"Thanks."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing."

Two hours later they finished there work out and were leaving the gym.

"Ok." John said. "Let's go to lunch." "I'm starving."

"Me to."

They went to a restaurant.

"Well we just got done working out and we're eating." Brie said.

"We deserve it." "We both worked hard."

"Yeah but this sort of defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

"Not really." "We both worked hard." "Besides you look great."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Later that night Brie was upstairs in the tub taking a bath. She was letting her mind wonder over thoughts that shouldn't have been there.

_"Is Nattie right?" Brie thought. "Is this an affair I'm having with John?" "It can't be we haven't touched each other once this weekend." "Except for the gym today but that wasn't anything." "I feel guilty because I liked it." "I didn't want John to stop." "The more I fight my attraction to John the stronger it gets." "The stronger it gets the more I want him." "I'm scared." "I do have feelings for John but I love Daniel." "I don't know what to do."_

John had ordered a pizza for dinner that he and Brie were going to eat when she got out of the tub. There was a knock at the door. John opened it but it wasn't the pizza guy.

"Nikki." He said shocked._ "Oh shit."_ He thought.


	14. Chapter 14

John didn't know what to do. Brie was upstairs in the bathtub and here was Nikki standing at his door.

"Hi John." Nikki said.

"Hi." "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk."

"Now isn't a really good time."

"I'm sorry." "John, I love you."

"Nikki I was just on my way out." "Can we talk about this later?"

"I came all this way and you want to talk about it later?"

"I'm sorry." "I'm busy."

"To busy for me?"

"My parents invited me over for dinner and I don't wanna be late."

"Ok."

"I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." John closed the door and sighed in relief.

A few seconds later he heard Nikki's car start and she drove away. After that he heard the hairdryer come on upstairs. Five minutes after that the pizza guy came. Brie came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You'll never guess who was here." John said.

"Who?"

"Nikki."

"What?"

"Yeah." "About ten minutes ago."

"What did she want?"

"I think she wants to get back together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to?"

"No." "I don't." "Besides I doubt she's changed anyway."

After dinner Brie went to bed. John went to bed a few hours after her. He looked in on her. She looked cold. So John covered her with another blanket.

The next day it was late afternoon going into the evening. Brie and John were both in the living room.

"What do you to want to do tonight?" John asked.

"I don't know what do you feel like doing?"

"Wanna go to the movies?"

"That sounds like fun but there might be fans there and stuff."

"Not the movie theater I go to."

"Ok." "I'll go get ready."

"Alright." "I have to make a call."

When they walked into the movie theater the only people there were the people that worked there. Brie and John went into the theater they were watching movie in.

"Ok." Brie said. "How did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"There's nobody here."

"It must be a slow night." "I know the owner." "Whenever I want the place to myself all I have to do is call him."

"Oh."

Two hours later they were back at John's.

"I had fun tonight." Brie said.

"Me to."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

John woke up in the middle of the night. He had to go to the bathroom. When he was done he looked in on Brie. She wasn't there. He went downstairs. She was sitting in front of the fireplace staring at the fire. She was wrapped in a sheet.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"What are doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"What time is it?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"One in the morning." "It's forty-two degrees outside."

"I know it's January but that strange for Florida." "Are you cold?"

"A little." "It's relaxing to look at a fire." "I'm just been sitting here thinking."

"About what?"

"Daniel." "My career." "Other things."

"Well your career is something you shouldn't worry about." "All you have to do is go Brie Mode on all the others Divas." Brie laughed.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome here anytime you like." She kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head. They kissed.

"I should go to bed." She mumbled against his lips. "Mmm, we have to get up early tomorrow." She didn't move. The kiss grew more passionate. John laid down on the floor pulling Brie with him. He put his arms around her back. For awhile they just made out. Then she felt him unbuttoning her pajama top. When he got it undone they sat up. She took off the blanket she was wearing and shrugged the top off. She took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. He groaned. They kissed holding each other. He took off her bottoms. She took off his sweatpants. John's left hand was slowly going up Brie's leg. "You're so beautiful and gorgeous and sexy." John said in-between kisses. Brie let out a pleasurable whimper when she felt John's hand go inside her. He was moving it slowly. She put her head back and whimpered more. As he went faster her whimpers got louder. "Mmmm." "Mmmm." She whimpered louder. She put her head up they kissed. Brie's eyes rolled back in her head. She broke from John's lips. Oh my god, ohhh." She screamed out giving in. She looked at John. "Make love to me." They kissed. He put her legs on either side of him and slipped inside her. They both moaned and started to move. "John." She moaned. "Brie. He groaned. They rocked back and forth slowly. "Mmmm." Brie moaned. She kissed him. "Harder." "Not yet." John said as he kissed her. "Please, ohhh." For a few minutes they continued at that pace. They kissed. He started moving faster. Brie threw her head back. "Ahhh!" She moaned. "Uhhnn." John groaned. "Better?" "Yes, oh god." They kissed. "Ohhh, my god that feels so, mmmm, good." "John." She moaned giving in. "Baby." John groaned giving in.

After a few seconds they both stood up.

"Come sleep in my room with me." John said.

"Ok." "I'm cold."

"Here." John said picking his t-shirt up off the floor. "Put this on." She put it on. John put his sweatpants back on.

They went up to his room. Brie laid down in the bed. John got in bed next her.

"Come here." He said. She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can hear your heart beating." "It's beating kind of fast." She looked at him. "Are you ok honey?"

"I'm great." He said smiling.

"Good." They kissed.

"Goodnight Brie."

"Goodnight John."


	15. Chapter 15

Brie woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked up at John. She didn't know what was happening between them. She just knew that he made her feel good about herself. She looked at her wedding ring. She knew Daniel would be devastated if he knew what she'd been doing with John.

"Hey." John said breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at him.

"Hi." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"We got get up."

"I know." "You want to shower first."

"I'll use the downstairs shower."

"Ok."

They got up showered, dressed and packed. They were driving to the airport. Brie's hands were folded in her lap. When they stopped at red light John took Brie's hand and held it. Brie looked at him and smiled.

Once the plane landed they went there separate ways. Brie checked into her hotel room and napped. Then she got up and left for the arena. She went into the Divas Locker Room. Natalya was here.

"You got roses Brie." Natalya said.

Brie went over to the roses and opened the card. It read.

Dear Brie,

Felt like giving you a gift. I love you. I miss you. I hope you come home soon.

Love, Daniel

Brie took out her cell phone and dialed Daniel's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"Well I just got my roses."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Well I'll leave you to get ready."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Brie put her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Brie what's wrong?" Natalya asked.

"I don't know what to do." Brie said through her tears.

"This has something to do with John doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She said sniffling.

"Did you sleep with him again?"

"Yes."

"Brie you need to stop this." "Now."

"I know it's wrong but I can't just walk away."

"Why?"

"I have feelings for him that go beyond sexual."

John was in his locker room. There was a knock at the door. He answered it. Nikki was standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah." She went in.

"You never called me."

"Nikki look." "I'm gonna be honest." "There's someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"What does that mean John?"

"It means I don't know." "It's a complicated situation."

John no." "I love you."

"I know you do." "I didn't want to hurt you." She kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"What does she have that I don't have?"

"Nikki don't do this to yourself."

"What's her name?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm not letting her take you away from me."

"The reason I left you had nothing to do with her." Nikki left.

After the show Brie went to John's room. She only meant to talk to him but before they both knew it they were in bed together again. Brie was laying on John. He looked at her. He could tell something was on her mind.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked. She looked at him.

"What is this John?"

"What?"

"What we're doing?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is the fourth time we've ended up in bed together." "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"What it means." "My feelings for you."

"You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah."

"I have feelings for you to." "More then just this I mean." "I enjoy this part a lot but that's not all I feel for you Brie." "I care about you."

"I care about you to and it's so wrong." "I'm married." "I shouldn't be doing this." "Or feeling the things you make me feel." "The things only you make me feel." "Our…affair is wrong."

"Does this feel wrong?"

"Not at the moment but it never does when I'm with you."

"I know this is confusing for you." "I never thought I'd be involved with a married woman." "I know it's wrong but I also know that I am crazy about you." He said as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "I think about you all the time." "I don't want that to stop." They kissed slowly and passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next two weeks Brie and John continued to get emotionally closer. They spent ever minute they could with each other. Nikki was still messing with Brie but that was the least of her concerns. Brie was fighting a silent war in her mind and heart. She felt so guilty for what she was doing to Daniel. She knew despite there problems that he did love her and she loved him. Then there was John. She really couldn't explain there relationship other then the sex was amazing and she loved being around him. Every day she felt closer and closer to him. John was in his locker room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said. Brie walked in in her wrestling gear. She'd just lost her match. "Hi."

"Hi." She sat down next to him and started rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I'm just really stressed."

"What is it?"

"Everything." "Nikki, Daniel, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Did I do something?"

"No." "That's not what a meant." "I just meant the situation."

"I know." "How about you come to my room after the show?" "I'll have a bath waiting for you." "You can soak for awhile and relax." "Then we can watch a movie."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"I guess that idea makes you happy."

"Yeah."

"Can I have another?"

"Yeah." She kissed him again.

After the show Brie went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed.

"Do you want bubbles?"

"Yeah."

"I figured you would." "That's why I went to the store and bought some for you."

An hour later Brie got out of the tub. She and John were in there pajamas watching a movie. She was laying on him. He was holding her.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"Yes." "Especially since I'm here with you."

"Good." "Brie since we have tomorrow off come home with me." "We had fun last time."

"Yeah." "The making love by the fire wasn't to bad either."

"That's all it was?" "Not to bad?" Brie looked at him.

"It was incredible." "Like always." They kissed. "I'll come with you."

"Great."

The next night it was around midnight. Brie and John were at his house. It was a clear night. Brie couldn't sleep. She was sitting on the deck looking at the stars.

"There you are." John is from behind her. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't sleep."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Is it because we didn't have sex before we went to sleep?" He said jokingly. Brie laughed.

"No." "That does seem to put us both out though."

"Yeah." "Looking for anything in the stars?"

"I'm trying to find constellations."

"Find any?"

"Not yet." "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah they are." "There's nobody else I'd rather be looking at them with."

"Aw." Brie said turning her head towards him. They kissed slowly. When it broke they looked at each other.

"Brie I- He stopped.

"What?"

"I don't remember." He lied.

"While you think about it." She kissed him. "Wanna go upstairs and have sex?"

"I would love to." They went in the house.

Two days later they were in Delaware. John had just come back from an autograph signing. He could smell candles burning and saw a flicker of light through the cracked open bedroom door.

"Hey." He said. "I wasn't expecting you." "This is a nice surprise." He opened the bedroom door. There were candles everywhere. Who he saw in the candlelight wasn't who he was expecting. "Nikki."

"Hi." She was under the blankets but John could tell she was naked.

"I thought you were someone else." "What are you doing?"

"I know I neglected this part of our relationship towards the end." "Right now can be all about us." "Like it used to be." John turned on the lights.

"Get dressed Nikki."

"Please can't we try again?" "I love you."

"I don't want to hurt you Nikki but I don't love you anymore." "I'm not doing this."

"This is about her isn't it?"

"This isn't going to happen." "I won't cheat on my…the woman I'm involved with." "Please leave." Nikki got dressed and left.

Brie was in her room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Daniel said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just waiting to go the arena."

"Brie I've given this a lot of thought." "Move back home."

"What?"

"I miss you Brie." "I know I took you for granted before and I'm sorry." "I love you." "Come home." "Please."


	17. Chapter 17

Brie didn't know what to do or what to say. Daniel had just asked her to come home.

"Brie?" Daniel said. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes." "I heard you."

"So?"

"I don't know Daniel."

"Please." "I promise it'll be different." "Just give me a chance to prove it to you."

"Let me think about it for a day or so."

"Ok."

"I have to go."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you too." Brie hung up the phone and sighed.

The next day they all got on a plane to New York City. That's where Raw was taking place tonight. Brie had thought about what to do and still had no answers. She went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They kissed.

"We should sit down."

"What's a matter?" They sat down.

"Daniel asked me to come back home."

"Are you going to?"

"I haven't decided yet." "If I do, this has to stop."

"No."

"It should've never began in first place."

"So what you're telling me is the past couple weeks and months have meant absolutely nothing to you huh?"

"You know that's not true." "I love being with you." "If I decide to go home I can't do this to Daniel anymore."

"You can do it to him now though."

"You know we both never meant for this to happen." "I never meant to do anything to him."

"Him?" "What about me?"

"You know I care about you."

"Brie I don't wanna lose you." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"This hard on me to." "If I go back home it's going to be so hard to forget about you." "All the moments we had and the nights we spent together." "Like I said I haven't decided." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Listen I have an autograph signing to get to but I want to talk about this more tonight."

"Ok." "I'll come back here after the show."

"Ok." They went to the door. John turn Brie around they kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. John went out to the ring. He was confused next he heard Brie's music come on. She came down to the ring. Then Nikki's music came on and she went down to the ring. Then to everyone's surprise Daniel's music came on and he came down to the ring. He and Brie hugged and kissed.

"What are you doing here?" Brie whispered.

"I got a call asking if I wanted to make a surprise appearance tonight."

Randy Orton's music came on. He'd been feuding with John for the last couple months. He stood at the top of the ramp. He had a microphone.

"I bet you're all wondering what you're doing in the ring." Randy said. "I figured this would be of interest to all of you." "Daniel, would you like to know what your wife has been up to since you've separated." "Imagine my surprise when I was walking by the trainers room a few weeks ago." "This is what I saw." On the titantron it showed video taken from a cell phone of Brie and John kissing. Daniel's jaw dropped he turned to her in disbelief. It was the same look that was on Nikki's face but she was looking at John. "It didn't stop there." "I had the room next to John's that night." "From what I heard you enjoyed it didn't you Brie?" "Then just last week I happened to be walking down the hall and what did I see?" It again went to the titantron and someone was filming with a phone. The way it was shot you could tell the person was hiding. It showed Brie and John kissing in an abandoned hallway. "Makes you wonder why he broke up with huh Nikki?" Randy went to the back.

John looked at Nikki.

"No that wasn't why." John said. Nikki was crying. "I swear that wasn't why." Nikki smacked John and left the ring.

Brie was trying to get Daniel to talk to her. She was crying.

Daniel left the ring and went to the back. Brie followed him. He was heading for the parking lot. That's where they were in no time.

"Daniel." Brie pleaded. "Daniel please." When he got to his car he turned around.

"Did you sleep with him Brie?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It didn't start out like that." "It was a friendship that turned into something that shouldn't have."

"Do you love him?"

"No." "I love you."

"I just- I need to think about this."

"Daniel." He got in his car and drove away. Brie put her hands to her face and sobbed.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a week since the entire world had found out about Brie and John. Brie was planning on going home to Daniel and talking everything out. She hadn't talked to him, John or Nikki since it happened. She knew Nikki was devastated. Although she didn't know what had gotten into her sister lately she knew one thing for sure. Nikki loved John and finding out about him and Brie crushed her. Brie was in catering getting a coffee.

"Hi Brie." Randy said from behind her.

"Go to hell."

"Come on." "You're not mad at me for telling the world you were fucking John are you?" Brie was getting angry. "I just wanted to show the world how much you liked it." He leaned in close to her and whispered. "I can still hear your moans." "Harder." He said in a mocking moaning voice. "Oh John, yes, yes, John." "If you wanna cheat on Daniel again, I'd like a go." "I can make you moan louder then John ever could." Brie turned around with anger in her eyes.

"You bastard." She smacked him as hard as she could and walked away.

The next day she flew home. She knew Daniel was there because his car was in the driveway. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She went into the living room and saw Daniel on the couch.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Can we talk or do you want me to go?"

"No." "Stay." "We do need to talk."

"Ok." She sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry."

"At first I was very angry." "Then I thought about it and I realized that it's not all your fault." "I wasn't there for you so you turned to someone else." "I can't say I liked the fact that you slept with him but that's partly my fault to." "If I would've treated you better you wouldn't have turned to him and it wouldn't have come to that."

"I never planned it." "I swear."

"I know." "I want to start over." "I'd like you to move back home." "I want to put this behind us."

"Good." "That's what I want to."

"Good." They kissed.

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Brie." "Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't talk to John anymore."

"I won't." "I promise." She hugged him.

"It's ok." "We can move on now."

Brie stayed with Daniel for two days before going back on the road. That night after the show she went to John's room to say goodbye. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "I can't stay long." "I've come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"I can't talk to you anymore after this."

"Why?"

"I promised Daniel I wouldn't." "He took me back and we're going to move on."

"Brie please don't do this."

"I have to John." "I'm sorry really I am." "I never forget the time we spent together."

"You can just turn your back to me?"

"Even if we hadn't of gotten caught we both know this would've happened eventually."

"I'm just supposed to take everything I feel for you and forget about it?"

"I have to do the same thing."

"Right." "You don't care as long as you have Daniel." "Meanwhile you break my heart."

"How can you say I don't care?! She shouted tearfully. "I- She stopped. "I have to go." She went for the door.

"Brie." John said going after her. "Wait." "I'm sorry." "I didn't mean it."

"I have to go."

"Wait."

"I can't." She had her hand on the door handle. John put his hand on her shoulder. "John, please this is already hard enough." She turned to look at him. Tears were coming down her cheeks. "Please let me go."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"No."

"John."

"Brianna, I love you." He kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Brie couldn't believe what she just heard. John had just told her he loved her now he was kissing her. When he broke it they looked at each other.

"John I think you're confused." Brie said. "You don't love me."

"Yes I do." "I have for awhile now."

"No." "You can't." "Please." "You can't."

"I do Brie." "I love you so much."

"No."

"Yes."

"I have to go." John grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face him.

"I just told you I'm in love with you and you have to go?"

"I can't be here with you."

"Why?"

"I don't trust myself."

"Brie do you love me?"

"John."

"Do you?"

"Stop it."

"No." "I want to know."

"Know what?" "That I love you?" "That coming here and telling you I can't see you anymore is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do?" "Huh?"

"Say it."

"I love you John." "Are you happy?"

"Yes." He kissed her again. After ten seconds she stopped resisting and kissed him back. She felt her back against the door. She broke from his lips. He started kissing her acrossed her neck.

"John we can't."

"Want me to stop?"

"No but you have to." "We can't have sex."

"Ok." "No sex." They kissed again and started going towards his bedroom. He laid her down getting on top of her. "What are we doing?" She mumbled against his lips. "Just kissing." He took off her shirt and slowly kissed her down her body. He looked at her as he undid her jeans. He did the same treatment as he kissed her back up her body. They kissed. She took off his shirt and rolled him over did the same thing to him that he did to her. She took off his jeans. As she came back up to his mouth he sat up with his back against the headboard. He lifted her up so there was a little space between them. He took off her bra and started kissing the center of her chest. "John." She moaned. After a few minutes he came back up to her mouth. They kissed as they did she felt his hand go inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned against his lips. "See this isn't sex but the noises you make, they're so sexy." Brie put her head back and breathed heavier. John went faster. "Mmmmm." "Johnnn." She moaned giving in. They kissed. He felt her reach down between his legs and started moving her hands up and down. "Ohhh." He groaned. "Since this isn't sex either it's ok." She said smiling. "Oh my god, Brie." He groaned. He lifted her up and slid her onto him. They started to move. "What would you, mmmm, mmmmm, call what we're doing right now?" Brie moaned. They kissed. "Heaven." John groaned. "How can, something so wrong…They kissed. …feel so amazing and right." Brie moaned. "We love each other that's how." John said. They started moving faster. "Ohhh." Brie moaned. "God Brie, I love you so much." "I love you too." "Ohhh John, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh shit." John groaned giving in.

They kissed and laid down.

"Stay please." John said.

"Ok." They kissed.

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning John woke up. Brie was gone but there was a note on the pillow new to him. It read.

Dear John,

Last night was amazing. I meant what I said, I love you with all my heart but we can't be together. If you love me please leave me alone. I wish things could be different.

I love you,

Brie


	20. Chapter 20

Two months had passed. Brie had stayed away from John. He'd came to her hotel a few times but she never opened the door. She would just cry quietly until he went away. On the other hand she and Daniel were doing much better. He called her every night and they talked about stuff. For the last two weeks she'd had the flu. She'd just gotten back from the arena when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Daniel said.

"Hi." "Hang on." "I need to blow my nose." She blew her nose.

"Are you still sick honey?"

"Yeah."

"That's it." "It's been two weeks." "You're going to the doctor."

"I made an appointment this morning." "I go in the morning."

"Make sure you call me and let me know what they say."

"I will."

"I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure it's nothing." "I probably just need antibiotics or something."

"I just want you to get better."

"I know." "I'm gonna go." "I'm really tired."

"Ok." "Call me when you hear anything."

"I will." "I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye." They hung up. Brie ran to the bathroom and threw up.

John was down in the lobby bar. He was drunk off his ass. All he could do was think about Brie and much he loved her and missed her and wanted to be with her. Nikki sat beside him and ordered a beer.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Nikki listen." "I'm so sorry you found out about me and Brie the way you did." "I swear when things started with her you and me were already over." "I know how much that hurt you and I'm so sorry."

The next morning John woke up. His head was pounding. He was naked. He looked over and saw Nikki laying next to him.

_"Oh no." He thought. "Great John." "Just great." "I can't believe I slept with Nikki."_

Brie was at the doctor. She was hooked an abdominal machine. She'd been having cramping and doctor was checking to make sure there was nothing harmful in her abdomen.

"Well I think I've found what's been making you sick." She said.

"What?" Brie said worried.

"Your babies."

"My babies?"

"You're pregnant with twins." "Judging from this I would your about eight or nine weeks."

"Doctor I can't have these babies." "I want an abortion." "Can you do it right now?"

"No." "I am available in two days." "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Make an appointment with the receptionist on your way out."

"Ok."


	21. Chapter 21

The next day John was in his hotel room. There was a knock at his door. He answered it. It was Nikki.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in.

"Why didn't you wake me up yesterday morning before you left?"

"Nikki, about that." "It shouldn't have happened."

"Yes it should've."

"No." "I don't have those feelings for you anymore." "It's not fair to you."

"I was hoping we could start over."

"No we can't."

"What's so great about Brie anyway huh?"

"This has nothing to do with Brie."

"Yes it does." "That's why you won't take me back."

"No I won't take you back because I don't want to be with a cold, vengeful person."

"Oh but Brie can do no wrong, right?"

"That's enough Nikki."

"What has she done to you?"

"Nikki how many times do I have to tell you this?" "I don't love you anymore."

"Oh my god." "You love Brie, don't you?"

"Nikki."

"Answer me."

"It doesn't make a difference."

"Just answer me damn it."

"Yes, I love Brie."

"I see." She left.

Later that night Brie was at the arena. She was in the bathroom. She'd just finished throwing up. She was standing at a sink rinsing out her mouth. Natalya came out of a stall.

"Are you ok Brie?" Natalya asked.

"Not really Nattie."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to do something I never thought I would."

"What?" Brie started to cry.

"Nattie I'm pregnant." She said sniffling.

"Well that's good news isn't it?"

"With twins." "I have to get an abortion."

"Why?" "Isn't Daniel happy?"

"He doesn't know." "He's not the father."

"What?"

"I'm two months pregnant and the first time I slept with Daniel since we've been back together was last month."

"If Daniel's not the father then…no."

"Yeah."

"I thought you broke things off with John."

"I did." "I went to his room to tell him we couldn't see each other anymore." "He told me he loved me." "We had sex."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes but I've chose to be with Daniel." "This is what's best for all of us."

"What does John say?"

"He doesn't know."

"Brie you have to tell him."

"I can't." "He doesn't want kids." "I'm doing him a favor."

"When do you go?"

"Tomorrow."

"I know you don't want to this."

"I don't but I don't know what else to do."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Brie woke up. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She started crying. Today was going to be one of the hardest days of her life. A day she would remember forever but not in a good way. The phone started to ring. Brie wiped her eyes and calmed herself down.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Daniel said.

"Hi."

"You never called and told me what the doctor said."

"I didn't."

"No."

"It's the flu." "The doctor gave me some antibiotics." "I should be better by the end of the week."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I forgot to call." "Things have just been really hectic."

"That's ok."

"I'm gonna get in the shower I'll call you tonight."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Natalya was walking down the hotel room hallway. She stopped in front of John's room and knocked on his door. He answered.

"Hi Nattie." He said.

"Hi." "I need to talk to you."

"Come in." She went in.

"I feel really awkward coming here but you deserve to know and I think you're the only one who can stop her."

"What are you talking about?"

Brie was getting ready to leave to go to the appointment. When she opened the door John was standing there. He looked like he was getting ready to knock.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Now's not a good time I have to be somewhere." He stepped into the room making her back up. He shut the door.

"Brie don't do this."

"Don't do what?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. He put his hands on her stomach.

"I know." "I know about our babies."

"How?"

"Natalya told me."

"I'm gonna kill her."

"Don't be mad at her." "I wish you would've told me."

"I know you don't want kids." "Let alone two."

"What I want is for you to be happy." "I wasn't planning on kids but now that it's happened, I'm happy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's not that simple." "They're yours." "There's no question." "What about Daniel?" "I slept with you after promising him I'd never see you again."

"It won't be easy but I want you to keep the babies."

"What about Nikki?" "This will crush her worse then when she found out we were sleeping together."

"It will hurt her and that'll suck but I still want you to keep them."

"I want to keep them to." She said tearfully. "I don't want to get rid of them." John hugged her.

"You don't have to." "It's gonna be ok."


	23. Chapter 23

Brie woke up the next morning. She had the day off so she was flying home to talk to Daniel. She knew this would devastate him worse then finding out she was cheating on him. She prayed that Daniel would forgive her. She thought about how she would tell him on the plane ride. She didn't even know where to begin. Not only did she have to tell Daniel that she'd slept with John again after promising not to but she also had to tell him that she was pregnant with two children that he wasn't the father of. Once her plane landed she drove home. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm home." She said. Daniel came out of the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Good."

"Daniel we need to talk."

"Ok." They sat down on the couch.

"Daniel I lied." "I don't have the flu." "I'm pregnant and- Daniel hugged her.

"This is great." "I'm so happy."

"There's more."

"More?"

"It's twins and-

"Twins?" "This is amazing." He said hugging her again. "I love you."

"Daniel please listen to me." "I'm so sorry." "The babies aren't yours." She said tearfully.

"What?" He said shocked. "Are they John's?"

"Yes." "I'm keeping them."

"You promised me." He said angry and sad. "You promised me you'd never see him again."

"I know I'm sorry." "I only meant to tell him goodbye and it just happened."

"Are you sure they're his?"

"Positive." "I'm two months pregnant."

"I can't do this anymore." "I want a divorce."

"Daniel."

"Don't." He got up and walked out the front door.

The next day Brie got up and flew to Kansas. Daniel had already hired a lawyer and began divorce proceedings. Brie was going to the arena to tell Stephanie she was pregnant and could no longer wrestle. She also wanted to be the one to tell Nikki of her pregnancy. After Brie talked to Stephanie she went looking for Nikki. She went to the Divas Locker Room. Natalya was there.

"Nattie have you seen Nikki?" Brie asked.

"No."

"Nattie thank you." "I'm glad you told John." "He saved me from a major mistake."

"So you're keeping them?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

Brie continued her search for Nikki. She found her all alone in catering and went up to her.

"What do you want?" Nikki said.

"I have to tell you something." "I'm pregnant with twins." Nikki laughed.

"You're gonna have two little baby goats." "How cute."

"Daniel's not the father."

"You bitch." Nikki said angrily. "You'd better not say what I think you're gonna say next."

"John is the father."

"No!" Nikki said just as angry but there were tears in her eyes. "You're such a bitch!" She shouted while starting cry at the same time. "I hate you!" She put her hands to her face. "You know I love him!" She shouted through her tears. "Now you're having his babies!" "How could you do this to me?!"

"Nicole I'm sorry." Brie tried to hug her. Nikki pushed her away.

"Get the hell off me!" Nikki slapped Brie so hard you could hear it echo in the hall.

"Nikki stop it." John said coming up to them.

"Why?" She said sniffling. "Why do you love her and not me?" She walked away.

John turned to Brie. She was holding her cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"No." Brie said. "Now she hates me even more." "Daniel wants a divorce." Brie started to cry. John hugged her.

"Ssh." "Shh." "It's ok sweetheart." "It's all gonna be just fine." "I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

A month had passed. Since Brie and Daniel had signed a pre-nup there divorce was already final. Brie had been staying at her mom's condo in LA until she could find a place. She was starting to show. Over the last month she'd tried calling Nikki several times but she never answered the phone. There was a knock at the door. Brie got up and answered it. She was surprised to see John standing there. He had plastic bags full of stuff.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in.

"What's all that?"

"Stuff for the babies." He said sitting it down beside the couch. "Speaking of which." He knelt down by her stomach. "Hi." "Daddy's here." "Did you miss me?" "I missed you." He kissed her stomach and stood back up. They sat on the couch. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing better."

"Good."

"I just wish Nikki would talk to me."

"I know." "She just needs time." "This is a lot to process for her."

"I know."

"We need to get you out of this place." "There's no rush but before the babies come."

"Yeah." "I have three places lined up to look at this week."

"Good." "If you need any help financially let me know."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." "I have to take care of my family."

"I promise if I run into any problems you'll be the first to know."

"Good." "Brie I think it's time we started doing things right."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're ready, I'd like to take you on a date, tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Ok." "Let's go out to dinner."

"Alright."

"I'll pick you up around seven."

"Ok."

"Wear a nice dress." "The place I'm taking you is really fancy."

"Ok."

John came back at seven o'clock sharp. He knocked on the door. Brie answered it.

"Wow." John said. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." "You look great to."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Two hours later they came back.

"Wanna come in?" Brie asked.

"Sure."

They went inside.

"I had fun tonight." Brie said.

"Good me to." "Do I get another date?"

"Well I suppose so." She said smiling.

"What about a goodnight kiss?"

"Alright." They kissed. It was slow and passionate. "Wanna go upstairs? She asked in-between kisses.

"Yes."

They went upstairs to the bedroom. They were kissing and backing up to the bed. She took off his sport-jacket. He unzipped her dress. She broke the kiss and slid it down. She got on the bed. He got on top of her. They kissed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He broke the kiss.

"Is this alright?" He asked. "I mean with the babies and everything."

"Don't worry." "The doctor says it's fine." They kissed.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"Brie I've been thinking about your living situation." John said. "I think the three of you should move in with me."

"With as big as your place is it's not made for kids."

"Then we'll by another place, together."

"Together?"

"Yeah." "I know it won't be easy but I love you and I want to be with you." "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed. "I love you too." "Spend the night."

"I was planning on it." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks had passed Brie and John were house hunting. They were looking at places in Florida. This was the fourth house they looked at the realtor had just gotten done showing them the house and was giving them a moment to themselves. Brie and John were in the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" John asked.

"I think this is the one."

"You like it?"

"I love it." "Especially the nursery."

"Me to." "I can use the room down the hall for my office."

"So we're taking it?"

"Are you sure this is the one you want?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's go tell her we'll take it."

"Alright."

They went outside to where the realtor was.

"Mrs. Anderson." John said. "We'll take it."

"Terrific." The woman said.

"I can write you the check right now." John wrote out the check and gave it to her.

"Ok." "Just one more piece of business." "Please sign here, here and here." John signed the papers she handed him the keys. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." The realtor left. John turned to Brie. They hugged.

A week later they were moving in. Brie was carrying a small box into the house. John was coming down the stairs at the same time.

"Brie, baby what are you doing?" John asked worried.

"Carrying in this box."

"You're not supposed to carry anything heavy."

"John I'm pregnant not useless." "Besides it's not even that heavy." John took it from her.

"Not that heavy is heavy enough." He kissed her. "I wouldn't want the three of you to get hurt."

"We won't."

"I know I'm just making sure of it."

Later that night Brie and John were sitting on the couch.

"I'm so glad we bought this place." Brie said.

"What do you guys think?" He asked as he started to rub her stomach. "Do you like it?" They started to kick. "I'll take that as a yes." He stopped rubbing her stomach. "Brie we should talk about something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "You know I love you and the babies more then anything."

"Yeah."

"I want all of that the family and you." "There's still one thing I don't want."

"Which is?"

"I don't want to get married."

"Married?" "John we've only been together for a few weeks."

"I know but I'm saying my position on it stays the same." "I want you and the kids but not marriage."

"We don't have to get married." "We can not be married and still raise the kids." "I love you." "As long as I get to be with you that's all I care about."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

A month had passed. Tomorrow Brie and John found out what the twins were. Brie was at home. John was at an arena. He was in catering. He saw Nikki and went over to her.

"Nikki we should talk." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you John."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"I know this situation is awkward for you but I'd at least like us to try and be friends."

"Friends?" "Are you kidding me?" "I can't be your friend."

"Why?"

"Why?" "I love you." "That's why."

"You have to let me go."

"Why are you willing to bend so much for her?" "You didn't want kids with me."

"I didn't want kids with her." "It just happened."

"So you're not happy?"

"That's not what I meant." "Yes, I am happy."

"Well don't expect me to come to your wedding."

"We're not getting married." "You should really make up with her."

"After all she's done?"

"I didn't intend this and neither did she." "She wants you around and I'm sure the kids will to." He walked away.

The next day Brie and John were at the doctor. Brie was hooked to the machine.

"Are you ready to find out what they are?" They doctor asked.

"Yes." Brie said.

"They're girls."

"Girls."

"That's great." John kissed her on the forehead.

Later that night they were sitting on the couch.

"Ok." Brie said. "I'm figuring I name one and you name one."

"Ok."

"The one I name I'm making her middle name Nicole." "I know Nikki hates me but I still love her."

"I know it's hard for you Brie." "Hopefully she'll come around."

"Yeah hopefully."


	27. Chapter 27

Brie was now seven months pregnant. She'd just come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"You should get going you're gonna miss your flight." Brie said looking back towards the bathroom.

"I'll make it." John said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He started to get dressed.

"You're so bad." "I told you we didn't have time."

"Yeah but wasn't it fun?"

"Yeah." John finished getting dressed. Brie put on a robe. "Ok I gotta go." He grabbed his bags and they went downstairs.

They were standing by the front door. They hugged and kissed.

"I'll see you in two weeks." John said.

"I can't wait." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." "And I love my two little girls." He kissed her stomach. "Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Brie woke up. Something didn't feel quite right with the babies. She wasn't in any kind of pain. She couldn't put her finger on it. After about a half hour she decided to call John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." "John I don't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." "I feel funny."

"Are you in pain?"

"No something just doesn't feel right." "What should I do?"

"Go to the hospital."

"Do you really think I should?"

"Just to be safe yes." "Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

"You don't have to come home."

"Yes I do."

"It's probably nothing."

"I want to be there with you Brie."

"I'll tell you what." "The second I find out anything I'll call you ok?"

"Ok."

"There's no point in you coming here if you don't have to." "I'm gonna go there now."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later Brie had been admitted into the hospital. They were running tests. The doctor came into Brie's room.

"Do you know anything yet?" Brie asked.

"No." The doctor said. "I think it would be best if Mr. Cena were here as well."

"Why?" "What's wrong?"

"Like I said I'm not sure yet." "I have to get back to the lab to check on your results." She left.

Brie was panicking now. She picked up the hospital phone and dialed John's number. She started to cry.

"Hello?" John said.

"John." Brie said through her tears.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"They don't know yet." "They're running tests." "They wanted me to call you and get you down here." "So it must be bad."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I don't want anything to happen to our babies John."

"Nothing will." "I'm sure this is just a false alarm."

"Please hurry." "I'm scared."

"I'll be there soon." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

On his way out John went to the Divas Locker Room. He knocked on the door. Nikki answered.

"Brie's in the hospital." John said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"They don't know for sure yet." "I think there might be a problem with the pregnancy."

"Oh." "Thanks for telling me." She went back inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Three hours had passed. Brie still had no word about what was going on and she was still waiting for John. Ten minutes later he came through the door. John went to her. They hugged.

"Aw, you're shaking." John said.

"I'm scared to death John."

"There's nothing to be scared of." "Everything gonna be fine."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I'm sure this sort of thing happens all the time." "The doctor will probably say it's a false alarm." "Worst case scenario you'll probably have to spend the night in the hospital." "I'll be right here with you." Brie started to cry. "It's ok ssh." "Shh." "It's all gonna be fine."

Twenty minutes later the doctor came in.

"Oh good Mr. Cena you're here." The doctor said. "We know what's wrong." "Brie when did you last feel the babies move?"

"Last night before I went to sleep." Brie said.

"Well there's no easy way to say this." "The babies are still-born."

"What?"

"They're dead." "They died in the womb."

"What?!" Brie said in disbelief. "How?" "What did I do?"

"Nothing." "We still don't know what causes it." "Sometimes it just happens." "I'm very sorry." "What's going to happen now is a nurse is going to give you a shot to cause labor." "Once you've delivered the babies you can take your time and say goodbye."

"Ok."

"I'll be back after the nurse gives you the shot."

"Ok." The doctor left. Brie put her hands to her face and sobbed. John hugged her.

Three hours later Brie had given birth to them. She was holding one. John was holding the other. Brie was crying. John was doing his best not to.

"What would you have named that one?" Brie asked sniffling.

"Emma Marie."

"That's a great name." "I would've named this one Kayla Nicole."

"I like that name."

"Now we'll never get to see…Brie started crying heavily again. "It isn't fair." "I want my babies." She said through her tears. "Look at how beautiful they are John." "They deserve to live."

"Yeah they do." "You're right." "It's not fair."

"Why did this happen?"

"I don't know honey." John kissed the baby he was holding on the forehead. "Now they can be each other's angels." Brie looked down at the baby she was holding.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." "I was supposed to be your mommy." "I would've been a good mommy to you." "I love you and your sister so much." She said with tears coming down her cheeks. She kissed her on the forehead.

After a few more hours they came and got the babies. They decided to keep Brie overnight. John was in the bed with her. She was asleep. He was crying. A few minutes later Brie hand turned John's head towards her. She kissed him. They held each other and cried.


	29. Chapter 29

A month had passed since Brie and John had lost the twins. Brie had gone back to work just two weeks after. There relationship had changed dramatically. They barely spoke to each other. It was like they were two different people now. They were at home. Brie was in the living room. John was in the kitchen. He came into the living room.

"Want some dinner?" He asked.

"No I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something."

"I will." "Later."

"Brie I'm worried-

"John leave me alone ok?!" She snapped.

"Fine." He started to walk away then stopped. "I love you."

"I know." "I love you too but that's not enough to make me happy right now."

"You're not happy?"

"No I'm not." "Are you?"

"No."

"That's what I figured." She went upstairs.

Two hours had passed and she still hadn't come back down. John went upstairs. The door to what was going to be the nursery was cracked open. John looked in and saw Brie sitting on the floor holding two teddy bears they'd bought for the girls. She was crying. John went back downstairs.

The next day they got on a plane to Chicago. Later that night after the show Brie went down to the lobby bar in the hotel. John went up to the room. Brie just kept drinking drink after drink after drink.

The next morning went Brie woke up her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room she was in. She lifted the sheet she was covered with and saw that she was naked. She quickly got up and started gathering her clothes and putting them on. As she was putting her shirt on the bathroom door opened. She was surprised at who she saw.

"Daniel." She said shocked.

"Hi Brie."

"Did we?"

"Yeah."

"I'm having trouble remembering."

"I didn't remember either till I woke up this morning." "I was drunk to." "I'm sorry." "I know you're with John now."

"I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Brie was walking back to her room she started to remember sleeping with Daniel. As soon as she walked into her room she saw John sitting on the couch.

"Where were you all night?" John asked. He wasn't angry. He seemed content.

"I want to be honest." She said going and sitting next to him. "I slept with Daniel last night." "I was drunk and I barely remember it." "I know that's no excuse."

"Well I can't get to mad at you." "Your head's fuck up right now and so is mine." "Brie do you still want to be with me?"

"I don't know what I want anymore John."

"Neither do I."

"What are we saying?" "It's over?"

"I think so." "We're not happy with each other anymore."

"Ok." "Then, I guess we're over."

"Yeah I guess so." "I'm gonna sell the house." "I still have my other place." "You can have all the money from the sale."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Me to." "Part of me will always love you."

"I'll always remember the good times."

"I'm gonna change rooms." He got his stuff and left. Brie started to cry.

Later that night Brie was at the arena. She'd just got done telling Stephanie that she thought she'd come back to soon and was granted an extended-leave.


	30. Chapter 30

A month had passed. John was at the arena sitting on a crate in an abandoned hallway. AJ Lee went up to him.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi AJ."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just everything." "Losing my girls and breaking up with Brie." "It's just really getting to me."

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child." "Let alone two."

"On top of all that we couldn't even keep our relationship together."

"That's not either one of your faults." "You're both hurting."

"She said she wasn't happy." "I wasn't either so what was the point of staying together."

"Maybe after some healing you'll get back together." "Listen if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you." "I appreciate it."

Brie was in her new home. She moved back to California. She was still hurting over losing the girls and she missed John. Every time she looked at her fireplace in the living room she thought of him. It reminded her of the night they'd made love in front of his fireplace. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Daniel said. "How are you doing?"

"Not to good."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It just still hurts so much." "Everything."

"I know."

"How have you been?"

"Good." "I'm worried about you though." "I still care about you."

"I know." "I'll be ok, eventually."

"I hope so." "Just take all the time you need." "If you ever wanna talk I'm just a phone call away."

"I know thank you."

"I have to go." "Do you care if I call you later?"

"No."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	31. Chapter 31

Six months later Brie was getting out of a cab in front of her hotel in Austin, Texas. She was coming back to work tonight. She was doing much better months of therapy and meditation had really helped her. She got her bags and went into the hotel. John was doing much better to. He had found someone to help him through everything and they'd gotten very close. So close that they'd been dating for the last three months. John was in his hotel room. The front door opened. AJ walked through it holding a cup holder with two coffees in it.

"Hey baby." John said.

"Hi." "Coffee?"

"Sure but I'd like a kiss first." They kissed and sat down on the couch.

"How was you're autograph signing?" John asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Really good."

"I missed you last night."

"We both know I wouldn't have gotten much sleep if I'd stayed here."

"Yeah but I didn't have anybody to cuddle with." "I was lonely."

"Aw, well how about I come back with you after the show tonight?"

"Ok." "Sounds good."

"Alright."

"You know." He kissed her. "I don't have to be anywhere for twenty minutes."

"Really?" They kissed.

"Mm-hmm."

"Something on your mind?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Let's go in the bedroom and I'll tell you." They stood up and went into the bedroom.

Later that night John was at the arena waiting for the show to start. He was in catering.

"John." He heard Brie's voice say.

"Brie?" He turned around. "Brie." "Hi.

"Hi." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"A lot better."

"I'm glad." "So am I."

"That's great." "I heard about you and AJ." "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." "Are you back?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." "You look great."

"Thanks."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"I have to go but welcome back."

"Thanks."

"It was nice to see you."

"Nice seeing you to."

John went back to his locker room and sat down. A few minutes later AJ came in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." "I just saw Brie." "She's back." AJ sat down next to him.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah."

"I mean I know Brie was a big part of your life."

"Yes she was but she's not anymore." "I was surprised to see her but I'm fine."

"Alright." "I have to go get ready." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	32. Chapter 32

Three weeks had passed since Brie had been back. It was early in the morning Brie was in a coffee shop. She saw John sitting at a table. She went over to him.

"Hi." She said. He looked up.

"Hi." "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." She sat down.

"How are you today?"

"Good." "You?"

"Can't complain."

"How's AJ?"

"She's doing good."

"That's good."

"So how do you like being back?"

"It's good to be back."

"It wasn't the same without you." "Everybody really missed you."

"I missed everybody to." "Well I gotta go but I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night at the arena Brie got a message to go to Stephanie Mcmahon's office. When she got there John, Big Show and Dolph Ziggler were there to. Stephanie was behind her desk.

"Good you're all here." "We want the four of you to speak at three schools for our anti-bullying campaign." "You'll be in New York City tomorrow and Wednesday."

They all agreed to do it. When John went back to his locker room AJ was waiting for him.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." He sat down next to her. They kissed. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Good." "Me, Show, Dolph and Brie are gonna speak at two schools for the anti-bullying campaign."

"That's good." "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." "You're ok that Brie's going to right?"

"Of course." "I trust you John."

The next evening everyone who was going was in New York. They'd spoken at the first school. Brie was in her room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "I'm bored."

"Wanna come in?"

"Yeah." He went in.

They were sitting on the couch.

"So how do you like your new place?" John asked.

"It's nice." "I'm in a quiet area." "It's great for meditation."

"Meditation?"

"Yeah." "To help get over the tragedy of the girls I started meditating." "It really helped me."

"I guess whatever works."

"How do you like being back at your old house?"

"I like it."

"Does AJ like it?"

"She doesn't live there if that's what you mean."

"Oh."

"I still can't look at my fireplace without thinking about you."

"Wanna watch a movie?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"Sure."

As the movie played they fell asleep. When John woke up in the middle of the night he was laying down. Brie was on top of him. He kissed her on the forehead, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

When John woke up the next morning Brie was gone. He started to get ready for the day. He was brushing his teeth. His cell phone started to ring. He spit and went to answer it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." AJ said. "You weren't sleeping were you?"

"No." "I was brushing my teeth."

"Having fun?"

"It's been pretty nice so far." "I've met a lot of really nice kids."

"That's good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "You'll see me tomorrow."

"I know but that's to long."

"Wanna spend the night with me when I get back?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go but I'll call you later." "Ok?"

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night John was going into his room. He saw Brie at the other end of the hall going into hers.

"Brie." He said. She looked at him. "Come here." She went down to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Wanna hang out for awhile?"

"Ok." "If I start to feel tired I'm leaving." "Me falling asleep here last night was inappropriate."

"Nothing happened."

"What did AJ say when you told her?"

"I didn't tell her."

"Exactly my point."

They went inside and sat on the couch. Two hours later they'd just finished watching a movie.

"That's always been a good one." Brie said.

"Yeah." "Brie the other day I found a picture." "I wanna show it to you."

"Ok." John went to his suitcase and got the picture. Then he sat back down next to Brie. He handed to her.

"I found it when I was cleaning out the bedroom closet." He handed her the picture. They were in front of the house they'd bought. Brie was showing in the picture.

"This is after we moved in isn't it?"

"Yeah." Brie looked at her stomach in the picture.

"Do you ever think about them?"

"The girls?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"If I would've carried them full-term they'd be about five months old now." "Probably have a few teeth." "They would've been so beautiful." She started to cry a little.

"Hey, it's ok." John held her. "I miss them to."

"I'm ok." "It's alright to think about my children." She said wiping her eyes. "They'll always be apart of me."

"You learned that in therapy right?"

"Yeah." "How you know?"

"I went to a therapist to after we broke up but it didn't really work for me." "They would have been beautiful." "Just like you." "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after it happened." "It's just when we lost them that hurt so much." "I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright." "I know exactly how you feel." "I felt the same way."

"If I could go back I would've handled it a lot different."

"Me to." They kissed. After a few seconds Brie broke it. "No." "We can't." "Not again." She stood up so did John. "I have to go." She went for the door.

"Brie wait." He turned her around.

"This can't start again John."

"Why not?"

"Remember AJ?"

"AJ's great but she's not you."

"You're happy with her." "I know you are."

"I am but baby-

"No John." "We had our time and it's over." "Bye." She left.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning everyone who went on the New York trip took a plane to Colorado to meet up with everyone else. John got in a cab to go to his hotel. He turned his cell phone on. He had a voicemail. He checked it. It was AJ.

"Hi honey." She said. "I was gonna surprise you at the airport but I just got another autograph signing added to my schedule." "So that means we can't see each other until tonight at the arena." "I can't wait to see you." "I love you." "Bye."

John hung up the phone and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He really did love AJ. She helped him turn his life around. He also couldn't deny that his feelings for Brie were back and stronger then ever.

Later that night Brie was at the arena. She was walking down the hall. John came walking up beside her.

"We need to talk Brie." John said.

"No we don't."

"Please." "Just for a second."

"Ok."

They went to an abandon part of the arena.

"What?" Brie said.

"I don't know what to."

"About what?"

"About us."

"There is no us anymore."

"What about our kiss last night?"

"That kiss was a mistake." "I have to go."

"No." John put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"Can't you just let this be?" "You said it yourself." "You're happy." "I'm glad you're happy." "Be with AJ."

"I am happy."

"I know."

"This past month I've never been so confused." "I thought I was over you but I'm not."

"Let me go."

"Ok." "If you can look me in the eyes and say you don't love me anymore, I'll let you go."

"John stop it." "Please." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I still l- Brie put her hand over his mouth.

"No." "Do not say that." "Stop talking." She took her hand off his mouth.

"Ok." He kissed her. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him back. It got passionate very quickly. There was a crate beside them. John picked Brie up and sat her on it. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He broke the kiss to answer it. Brie left.

AJ and John went back to his hotel room after the show. She kissed him. They went into the bedroom. John was like a man possessed in bed that night. Not that AJ was complaining she liked it. All John could do was think about Brie.

"Oh John." AJ moaned.

"Oh Brie." John groaned.

"What did you just call me?" They stopped


	35. Chapter 35

AJ couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"You called me Brie." AJ said angry and shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Get off of me." He got off of her. She sat up and started getting dressed.

"I'm sorry." "It was an accident."

"An accident?" "You said your ex-girlfriends name while we were having sex and it was an accident?"

"Yes I'm sorry." AJ put her shirt on and left the room. John put his boxers on and followed her. "AJ wait."

"Are you sure you mean AJ and not Brie?" She said as she continued for the front door.

"AJ stop." John turned her around to face him.

"That's why you were acting that way tonight." "In your mind you weren't making love to me." "You were making love to her." She said tearfully. "Do you still love her?"

"Yes b-

"I'm leaving."

"No." "I love you to."

"I thought we were happy together."

"We are."

"Obviously you're not."

"Yes I am." "This has been eating at me." "I want to be with you." "I do."

"You want to be with Brie to though right."

"I don't know." "I know that I love you."

"Well I'm not waiting around till you decide what you want." "I deserve better then that."

"AJ."

"No I'm not putting up with this." She left.

The next night John went to Brie's room and knocked on the door. She answered it.

"John go away." She said. "Stop doing this to AJ."

"There's not a me and AJ anymore."

"You broke up with her?"

"She broke up with me." Brie let John in.

"Why?"

"We were in bed and I said your name instead of hers."

"When you say in bed you mean…

"Having sex."

"Why did you do that to her?"

"It just came out." "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"So you thought you would come here and we'd get back together." "That's not going to happen."

"Why?"

"I'm at a good place in my life." "I'm happy." "I'm finally getting through to Nikki."

"Brie don't you see?" "The reason I said your name in bed is because I want to be with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't go through the pain of losing you again someday."

"I know that hurt you." "It hurt me to." "It hurts more not being with you." "I love you Brie."

"I love you too." They kissed. They went into the bedroom. Within seconds they were stripped of all clothing. They both moaned when he slipped inside her. Normally they would take there time but tonight they wanted each and couldn't wait. They were moving fast. They kissed. "God I missed you." John mumbled against her lips. "I missed you to, ohhhh." "Ohhhh my god, ohhhh John." Brie moaned giving in. "Brie." John groaned giving in.

Afterwards John was holding her.

"So." John said. "Are we starting over?"

"Yeah." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning John woke up. He looked at Brie the woman he loved and was finally back with. He stroked her hair. That woke her up. She looked at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Come home with me this weekend."

"Boy you don't waste any time do you?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Maybe we can sleep in front of the fireplace."

"Sleep or have sex?"

"Both."

"Alright." Brie sighed.

"What?"

"Well like I said about Nikki, she's finally starting to thaw now I have to hit her with this."

"Do you regret getting back together with me?"

"Of course not." "I love you." "I know Nikki still loves you."

"I was hoping she'd be over it by now." "It's been almost a year."

"I know but she always thought you were the one."

"Well I'm not at least not for her."

"I'm not letting her find out about us from someone else again." "I'm taking her to lunch today and I'm gonna tell her."

Brie and John got up and dressed. She walked him to the door.

"I'll call you later." John said.

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." John left.

Brie took out her cell phone and dialed Nikki's number.

"Hello?" Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki."

"Hey Brie."

"Wanna do lunch today?" "My treat."

"Ok." "I'll meet you in the lobby at one."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Brie and Nikki went to a restaurant and were eating lunch.

"Nikki there's something I need to talk to you about." Brie said.

"What?"

"I know this will be hard for you to accept." "John and I are back together."

"I'm outta here." She stood up.

"Nikki sit down." "I wanna talk about this."

"No damn it." "I love him."

"I love him to." "And I love you."

"Whatever."

"Nikki." Nikki picked up her tea and threw it in Brie's face. She walked away.


	37. Chapter 37

Ever since Brie told Nikki that she and John were back together Nikki refused to talk to her again. Brie felt terrible about it. She was at John's house for the weekend. They were sitting on the couch. John could tell something was bothering Brie.

"Brie what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing."

"I know when something's bothering you." "Part of the reason we didn't work last time is because we didn't talk."

"It's not you." "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know." "Nikki right?"

"Yeah." "I love you and I love being with you." "I also love her and I hate seeing her in pain."

"I know." "How about we go camping in two weeks to take your mind off of things?"

"Camping?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go camping?"

"Yeah."

"Mister five-star hotel wants to go camping?"

"I don't always have to stay in a five-star hotel."

"Have you ever been camping?"

"When I was a kid."

"You know there's not room service or a concierge when you go camping."

"I know that but I know you like camping and I want to take you."

"Alright but you won't know what to do with yourself."

"Well I figure went in doubt we can both get naked and take it from there."

"John." She said laughing.

Two weeks later Brie still hadn't talked to Nikki. She and John were at a campsite in Colorado. It was nighttime. They were in a two-person sleeping bag looking up at the stars.

"I'm having fun." John said.

"I'm glad so am I."

"See I told you I could do this."

"Tell the truth." "Would you rather be in a hotel?"

"No."

"John."

"Ok." "Camping wouldn't be my first choice."

"I knew it."

"That doesn't mean I'm not having fun."

"I know." "You're just not as big on nature as I am."

"Right." "I'm having a great time though because I'm here with you." "Brie."

"Hmm?"

"Move back in with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We haven't been back together that long." "We don't need to rush things." "It's not like when I was pregnant." "Maybe in time but not now."

"Ok." He was disappointed.

"Aw." "I'm sorry." "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She asked as she kissed him. "Like make love to you right now." They kissed.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too."


	38. Chapter 38

A month had passed. Nikki still refused to speak to Brie. John had woken up early in the morning and left Brie asleep in his hotel room. A half hour later Brie woke up. She sat up and looked around.

"John?" She said. Thirty seconds later the door opened up. He came into the bedroom with a cup holder and two coffees in it.

"You're awake." "Here." He said handing her one.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sat down next to her in bed. "I noticed you haven't gotten dressed yet."

"I'm going to." "I just woke up."

"Well why would you wanna get dressed?"

"Would you rather I stay naked under the sheets all day?"

"What a wonderful suggestion."

"That wasn't my suggestion." She said smiling. "You're terrible."

"I don't remember you saying that last night." He said smiling.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you we have things to do today."

"Not for another hour." "Put your coffee down." She did. He laid her down and got on top of her. He looked down at her. "I love mornings like this." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Later that night at the arena Brie spotted Nikki walking down the hall. She went to catch up to her.

"Nikki." Brie said. She kept walking. "Nikki please stop." Nikki stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I know you're angry and hurt."

"Hurt?" "My own sister betrayed me, not once but twice."

"I never in a million years expected to fall in love with John."

"You can't be in love with him." "I fell in love with him first." "We were happy together until you opened your legs and seduced him."

"I didn't do that." "You guys were having problems before I came along." "I don't want to fight with you anymore." "What's it gonna take for us to be sisters again?"

"Break up with John."

"What?" "He won't come back to you."

"I know that."

"Nikki don't ask me to do this." "I love him."

"Sorry." "Break up with him or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm out of your life forever."


	39. Chapter 39

It had been two days. Brie was still thinking about her two impossible choices. Stay with John and lose her sister forever. Or keep her sister but lose the man she loves. She was so torn. She'd been avoiding John and his calls to try and decide what to do. It was around eight o' clock at night when she finally decided to go to his room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "I've been trying to reach you for two days."

"I know."

"Are you ok?"

"Can I come in?" "We need to talk."

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"I know something's wrong." "Are you pregnant or something?"

"No." "John." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"What is it honey?"

"I um… She wiped a tear away and sniffed. "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" He said shocked.

"I have to choose you or Nikki." "I love you but she's my sister." "My family." "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry."

"Wait." "Who says you have to choose?"

"I have to go." She stood up and started heading for the door. John followed her.

"Brie what did Nikki say to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter." John said as he turned her around to face him.

"She's making me choose." "If I stay with you she won't be in my life anymore."

"Brie you can't do this." "I love you."

"I love you too." "I'm sorry." She turned to leave. John put his hand on the door.

"If you leave me Nikki's happy but what about me?" "Please don't leave me Brie."

"I have to." "I'm sorry."

"No."

"Yes." "Take your hand off the door."

"Brie."

"Please." He took his hand off the door. She left.

Brie went to Nikki's room and knocked on the door. She answered it.

"I broke up with John." Brie said. A big smile came to Nikki's face. She hugged Brie.

"I knew you'd do the right thing." "I know it was probably hard for you but it's all for the best." "Now I can forgive you and everything will be fine." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What do you say we have a junk food fest?" "We can order some movies and pig out."

"Ok."

"You can stay here if you want to."

"Ok." "Give me five minutes." "Let me go change."

"Ok."

Brie went to her room. She went into her bedroom and over to her bag for a pair of pajamas. The first thing she pulled out was a white t-shirt of John's. She broke down sobbing.

**Does anyone have any story requests.**


	40. Chapter 40

Two weeks had passed. Brie was miserable without John and he was miserable without her. She was in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi Nikki." She said.

"Hi." "Come on."

"Where?"

"We're going shopping." "Then to lunch."

"Ok." "Let me get my purse."

"No need." "I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

After a few hours of shopping they were at lunch.

"Thanks for the new shoes." Brie said.

"You're welcome." "You know what you need Brie?"

"What?"

"A new man."

"No."

"I think it would cheer you up."

"I'm not ready Nikki." "It's been two weeks."

"You know what they say." "The best thing for an old love is a new love."

"I need more time."

"Alright well whenever you're ready I have someone in mind."

"Who?"

"Daniel."

"As in my ex-husband Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"There's a reason we're divorced Nikki."

"I know but you guys were so cute together." "I think you could work out your differences."

"I don't."

Later that night John was at the arena. He spotted Nikki and went up to her.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." He said.

"It's nice to see you to." "Don't be mad at me because Brie broke up with you."

"Broke up with me?" "Are you fucking serious?" "The only reason she did is because you blackmailed her into it."

"Maybe she realized you weren't right for her."

"I hope you didn't do this not try and get me back."

"What if I did?"

"Nikki listen to me very carefully." "I love Brie." "I don't love you." "I'll never love you again." "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last woman on Earth." "I can't believe I ever loved you in the first place." "You're a selfish cold-hearted bitch." He walked away.

The next night Brie was in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. It was John.

"Go away." She said.

"No." "I wanna talk to you."

"No John." "We'll just end up hurting ourselves."

"I'm not leaving until you let me in to talk."

"Fine." He went in. "What?"

"I miss you Brie."

"John don't."

"Why are we doing this to ourselves we both know we want to be together."

"I said don't."

"What do I have to do to prove I want to be with you and nobody else?"

"There's nothing you can do John." "There's nothing you can do." "There's nothing I can do." "Will you please just go?"

"I think there's something I can do." "Something I swore I'd never do again." "Something I want to do to prove how much I love you." "I bought you something." He took a little box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box. Brie's jaw dropped. "I wouldn't ask anyone else this. "This is how much I want you in my life." "Brie, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes. "You're serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

**Would anyone be interested in a sequel of the story I wrote based on The Crow? **


	41. Chapter 41

Brie was in complete shock. John had just asked her to marry him.

"I can't believe this." Brie said.

"Don't think about what other people want." "What do you want?"

"I want to be with you." "Yes."

"Yes?"

"My answer's yes." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up. They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too." "I love you so much." They kissed. They went into the bedroom. John sat on the bed pulling her on top of him. As they continued to kiss she felt his hands go to the end of her shirt. He took it off. She took off his. She stood up for a second to take off her jeans then got right back on John's lap. She started kissing him down his body. He groaned. She took off his jeans. When she came back up to him he started kissing her down the center of her body. As he did he took off her bra stopping at the center of chest when he got there. "Ohhh." She moaned. After a few minutes he came back up to her mouth. They kissed. She slid into him. They moved slow. "Brie." John groaned. "Ohhh John." After a few minutes John laid Brie down under him and slipped inside her. The slow pace continued. They kissed. "Harder." Brie moaned against his lips. "Oh John." "Do you know how much I missed that?" He mumbled against her lips. He moved faster. "Ohhh." She moaned out. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Ohhh, my god, ohhh, yes." She moaned give in. "Oh baby." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there. John smiled.

"I'm glad you're as happy as I am." Brie said.

"Of course I am."

"No one's ever gonna keep us apart again I promise." "I don't care what Nikki or anyone else thinks." John looked at Brie's ring hand.

"I knew that ring would look great on you."

"I can't believe we're getting married."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." They kissed. "Nikki's reaction to this is going to be beyond bad." "This is something she always wanted with you."

"I know."

"I'll tell her before work tomorrow." "Stay."

"I was planning on it."

The next day Brie tried reaching Nikki all day with no luck. Later that night at the arena she found her and went up to her.

"Nikki we need to talk." Brie said.

"Alright."

"I went back to John."

"What?"

"I love him." "You aren't keeping us apart anymore."

"You would do this to me again?"

"I want you in my life Nikki but I refuse to be without John." "There's more." "Last night he asked me to marry him." "I said yes."

"He asked you to do what?" Nikki said shocked. "No." "He would never do that."

"He did." She said showing her her ring hand. Suddenly Nikki punched Brie in face. Brie fell to the ground. Nikki got on top of her and started hitting her.

"You bitch!" "She screamed. "I hate you!" Brie blocked one of Nikki's punches and punched her getting on top of her.

"You just can't handle the fact that John loves me more then he loved can you?!"

"Fuck you!" Nikki rolled Brie on her back and started hitting her again. John saw what was going on and went to stop it.

"Nikki stop it." He said. He lifted her off the ground. Brie got up. John had a hold of Nikki.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Nikki said. He let her go making sure he was between them. "You bastard." She smacked him. "You never wanted to marry me."

"Get out of here. She walked away. He turned to Brie. She was bleeding from her mouth. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Brie said.


	42. Chapter 42

Two weeks had passed. Brie and John were in his hotel room.

"Baby what kind of wedding do you want?" Brie asked.

"I don't care whatever you want."

"I was thinking about going into this bridal shop by my house next time I'm home."

"You should." "Speaking of being home." "I think you should move in with me."

"Alright."

"Great." "It'll be nice having you home again." "Are the girls in the locker room still being mean to you?"

"Some are." "It's pretty much divided." "Half of the girls think I'm wrong for marrying my sister's ex-boyfriend and the other half support me."

"Well the hell with the people who don't."

"That's what I say to." "We're happy and that's all that matters." She kissed him.

The next night Brie was at the arena. She went into the Divas Locker Room.

"Talk about the worst sister ever." Cameron said to Summer Rae but loud enough for Brie to hear.

"I know I mean who betrays there sister like that." Summer said. "What a bitch."

"Why don't you guys leave her alone?" AJ said.

"Come on AJ." Cameron said. "You of all people." "You're sticking up for her?"

"Yes I am." Cameron and Summer left.

Brie went over to AJ.

"Thanks AJ." Brie said.

"I'm still not happy that John prefers you but I want him to be happy." "You make him happy."

Brie was walking down the hall.

"Hey bitch." Nikki said from behind her. She turned around.

"It's nice to see you to."

"I just talked to Stephanie." "This company isn't big enough for both of us." "At the next pay-per-view we're going to have a match." "The loser has to quit WWE." Which you should known about since you're already a quitter."

"You're on." "See you in the ring." She walked away.


	43. Chapter 43

Three weeks had passed. In her off time Brie had been doing nothing but training. She was down in the hotel gym. The match was tomorrow night. The contract had been signed and Brie and Nikki both agreed that whoever lost the match could never compete for the WWE again. John came into the gym and went over to Brie.

"Hi honey." Brie said.

"Hi." "Wanna take a break for lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"Are you nervous about the match?" John asked.

"No." "Why would I be?"

"Well your career's on the line."

"Yeah." "Either way whether I win or lose it'll be over." "We can move on with our lives."

"I'm not saying you will but on the chance that you do lose can you handle that."

"If I lose it'll be hard but I'll have you as a support so that'll make it better." "I don't plan on losing."

"I know."

The next at the arena Brie had just finished putting on her gear. She looked at herself in the mirror took a deep breath and left for the stage.

She went out first. Nikki came down. As they stared acrossed the ring at each other you could feel the tension. The bell rang. They both stood in the center of the ring. Nikki pushed Brie. Brie pushed her back. Nikki slapped Brie. Brie took Nikki down by the legs and started hitting her. Nikki rolled until she reached the bottom rope rolling out of the ring. She started to run around the ring. Brie went after her. Suddenly Nikki stopped and turned around. As Brie was rounding the corner Nikki kicked Brie in the stomach and threw her into the steel stairs. She picked her up and threw her back into the ring. When she went for the cover she got a two count. She picked her up and hit a snap-suplex getting only a two count again. Nikki stood up and picked Brie up by her hair. She set her up for Rack Attack. Brie slipped out of it. She hit Nikki with the Bella Buster. She was shocked when she only got a two count. Nikki rolled out the ring. Brie back up and ran full speed jumping over the ropes and landing on Nikki. She tossed Nikki back into the ring. When Brie got back in she noticed that Nikki's head was laying against the bottom rope. She hit her with her running knee twice. She went for the cover and got a two count. Brie left the ring and went to the top rope. "Brie Mode." She shouted as she waiting for Nikki to stand up. Brie went for the missile dropkick but Nikki side-stepped it. As Brie got back to her feet Nikki hit her with her forearm. Nikki picked Brie up and hit Rack Attack. She got the three count. Nikki had her hand raised by the referee. She stood over Brie and looked down at her. "Number one Bella." Nikki said pointing to herself. She left the ring with a smug look on her face.

As Brie came to she realized what happened. She knew this was a possibly but now it was a fact. Brie career in the WWE was over. As she went to the back the arena filled with chants of "Thank you Brie."

When Brie went to the back John was waiting for her. He hugged her. She started to cry.

"Shh." "It's ok." John said. "It's alright Brie."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	44. Chapter 44

Six months had passed. A month after Brie was forced to quit the WWE someone from Impact Wrestling had contacted her. They offered her a job. After talking it over with John she decided to take it. She was now the Impact Wrestling Women's Champion. The only downside to the job was that she and John now had different schedules. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. All the weddings plans had been made. The wedding was in two days. Brie was at her hotel room in Las Vegas. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here." "I'm bored."

"Me to." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I wish I could pick you up at the airport."

"I'll see you later at home."

"I can't wait for that either."

"I know." "It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever."

"Yeah I miss cuddling and other things."

"We're not doing that until our wedding night."

"Brie we haven't had sex in two weeks."

"I know and one more day won't kill us."

"Don't be to sure."

"Aw." "You'll survive honey." "I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you." "Goodnight."

"I love you too." "Goodnight." They hung up.

The next morning Brie was at the airport in baggage claim. She'd just picked her bag.

"Hey beautiful." She heard John say from behind her. She smiled and turned around.

"John." She said happily. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm so happy to see you." They kissed.

The next morning Brie was at the church waiting to go out. She heard her music start and took a deep breath and went walking out. Every head was turned to look at her but she and John were only focused on each other.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." John said.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception that was held in a hotel Brie and John got a honeymoon suite in the hotel. John carried Brie inside and laid her on the bed. They kissed.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too."

"We're finally married."

"I know." "It's amazing."

"Yes it is." They kissed.

**I hope you liked the story I'll have be writing another one soon. You guys seem to like it when I use real people so are there any specific pairs anyone wants? As you know I take requests.**


End file.
